


Demotion

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany will realize that he has a friend who cares about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demotion

Daniil Kvyat will be replaced by Max Verstappen at Red Bull Racing for the Spanish Grand Prix and possibly for the rest of the season.

When Jolyon saw the article on the internet, he was shocked, and he felt really bad for Dany. He couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to live with that, after he’d managed to prove that he was good enough to drive in a top team, he was demoted back to a midfield team. He decided to call Dany, he wanted to check that he was okay, even though he was sure that he would be devastated by the news. After three attempts, Dany still didn’t answer his phone. Jolyon started to really worry for him, so he decided to get in his car and drive to Dany’s place, he had to be sure that he is okay.

There was torrential rain bouncing as it hit the ground, but Jolyon didn’t think to take an umbrella. He drove slowly, he didn’t want to take any risks, and while he was driving across a bridge, he saw a man, dangerously near the edge of the safety barriers. He wasn’t sure why the man was there, but he stopped the car, and ran towards the man, who was climbing the barriers as Jo got closer. And then, his blood ran cold when he saw that it was Dany.

“No Dany don’t do that please!” screamed Jolyon.

“Don’t come closer or I’ll jump!” Dany said as his voice broke, his tears washed away by the rain.

“Please, don’t do that! Jumping won’t fix anything!” Jolyon felt a tear roll down his cheek. “Just think of all the people who care about you, who love you!” He tried to move a little bit closer to Dany, stepping slowly so that he wouldn’t startle them.

“Don’t say that! No one loves me!”

“You’re wrong. I love you, otherwise I wouldn’t be here, totally soaked in the rain,” Jolyon said, “I was coming to visit you but then I saw you here… And I really don’t want to lose you before I’ve even got a chance to know you.”

Dany nodded and he put out his hand for Jolyon to take. Jolyon helped him over the barriers and once he was safe and away from the edge, Jolyon hugged Dany tight, squishing the air out of him as he let out a sigh of relief. Jolyon led him to the car, still holding his hand tight just in case he tried it again, but from the look on Dany’s face, he wanted to live now.

“I will drive you to your flat and then I’m going to sleep on the sofa,” Jolyon said, “And I don’t want to hear any arguments.” Dany didn’t answer, no words came out of his mouth, but he squeezed Jo’s hand tighter as he nodded in agreement.

When they arrived at Dany’s flat, Jolyon led Dany to the bathroom so that he could run a hot bath for him. Dany was sitting on the floor, his clothes dripping on the floor as the water rushed out of the taps.

“Don’t you trust me enough to leave me alone?” Dany said, glancing at the razor blade sat by the edge of the sink, and Jo shook his head, ducking down to give Dany a kiss on the forehead.

“I just need to make sure you’re safe.” Jo moved the razor out of sight, checking the cabinet above the sink for any medication, but there was nothing.

“They’re in the kitchen, in a tub on top of the fridge.” Dany raised an eyebrow before shivering with the contrast of cold clothes and warm air. 

Jo went over and he helped Dany to take off his soaked clothes, his pale skin ghostly white and covered in goose bumps. Usually, Jolyon would feel uncomfortable in front of a naked man, but here, tonight, he only felt concern for Dany. Once Dany was in the bath, Jolyon took off his shirt and trousers, and toweled himself dry. 

“You can leave me now,” Dany said, and Jo nodded, picking up the razor on his way to the kitchen. 

He found out the first aid kit and put the razor in it before hiding the knives, knife, it didn’t look like Dany had a lot of possessions, although they weren’t home often enough to need a lot of things. The kettle boiled as Jo finished hiding anything that Dany could use to hurt himself. He went back to the bathroom with two cups of tea in hand, glad that he could still here the splashing of water from the bathtub.

“I made you a cup of tea. It solves everything.” Jolyon tried to sound less worried, but he failed.

“Why are you doing this for me? Why are you so kind? We barely talked together on the grid…” Dany tailed off into his own thoughts.

“You needed help and it doesn’t matter if we weren’t friends, I couldn’t leave you alone in that situation,” Jolyon said, “Do you want to talk about it or is it too soon?” Jolyon leant over to kiss Dany on his forehead.

Dany started to cry, big sobs mixing with the water of the bath.

“It’s ok, you’re safe now,” said Jolyon, leaning in to try and hold Dany while he cried, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

“I just realised that without you, I could have made the worst mistake of my life.”

“But you didn’t. You can get through this and I will be here for you, every time you need a friend.”

“Thank you.” Dany sat up in the bath and hugged Jolyon. Having Dany’s soft skin pressed against his own made Jo feel less nervous, calmer, and before he knew it, he was kissing Dany on the lips.

Jo pulled back, not wanting to take advantage of Dany when he was vulnerable and confused. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it felt nice,” said Dany, no trace of emotion in his voice, or on his face.

Jolyon helped Dany out of the bath, and wrapped him up in two big bath towels so that he was completely covered, before escorting him to the bedroom so that he could get dressed. 

“Are you going to be ok here?” Jolyon asked, and Dany nodded, he no longer looked as sad and conflicted, but Jolyon didn’t want to presume.

“Yes, thank you.” Dany gave Jo the tiniest of smiles, but it was enough to reassure Jolyon that he could leave him alone for a few minutes. Jo asked if he could borrow some dry clothes, since they were much the same size, and everything that he’d been wearing was soaked. He rushed to the shower and got washed quickly, he didn’t want to leave Dany alone too long, but being fully dressed in clean, dry clothes did make him feel better.

Once he was out the shower he checked on Dany, before escorting him to the kitchen and making sure he was comfy before starting on dinner, although it was a bit late for food, they both needed to eat something. Jolyon was cooking pasta with sauce, and Dany was watching him, looking away every time that their eyes met. 

The smell of tomatoes and herbs filled the kitchen, and Jolyon wandered over to the table, placing the food down in front of Dany. “Bon appétit,” Jolyon said, and Dany smiled at his funny French accent.

“Thank you,” Dany said, his eyes locked on the food as he grabbed a fork and began to eat.

“Do you want to talk?” Jolyon put a hand on Dany’s shoulder, hoping to reassure him.

“And say what?”

“Let all your feelings out, it isn’t healthy to bottle them up,” said Jolyon, he bit his lip as he looked at Dany, concern written all over his face. Dany wasn’t used to that, and he felt like he could trust Jolyon.

“It was a shock for me. I knew that they wanted to replace me with Max sooner or later, but I didn’t expect them to do that after only four races. I gave them a podium in China, and then I had one bad race, and they demoted me. It’s just so harsh, I thought that I had done the hardest part when I joined Red Bull, but I was definitely wrong.” 

Jolyon leant over to hug Dany, holding him tight as he sniffed, trying to keep the tears in.

“But you can still show those idiots that you are talented enough to be in Formula one, and in a top team. I’m not saying that it’ll be easy, but I’ll be there by your side if you want me. And you can prove to them that you deserve a good drive.”

“Yes, you’re right,” said Dany, and then they both saw that their food was getting cold. They finished off the rest of their food and Jolyon was glad to see that Dany had eaten it all.

They debated about which of them would sleep on the bed and who would sleep on the couch. Jolyon wanted to let Dany have the bed, it didn’t bother him if he slept on the sofa, but Dany wanted to thank Jolyon for being so nice to him when he needed it the most by letting him have the bed. 

“It’s late, and the sofa’s really not that comfy,” Dany said, “You can share the bed with me.” 

Jolyon took some time to fall asleep. Dany was sleeping, resting his head on Jo’s fuzzy chest, and it was as comfortable as any pillow. As he drifted off, Jo ended up thinking about the kiss that they had shared earlier. He was relieved that Dany didn’t take it badly, but he couldn’t judge Dany’s reaction to the kiss. Was he too surprised to react? Did he like it? 

With a mind full of questions, Jolyon fell asleep, his arm around Dany, as he snored softly.

*

Dany woke up and he was alone on the bed. It wasn’t a surprise that Jolyon was already awake, since it was half past ten.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, I thought I would bring you breakfast.” Jolyon had a tray filled with different foods, a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. As he sat the tray down on the bed he hesitated, unable to decide between coffee or tea for Dany, but in the end he gave him a cup of tea, caffeine probably wasn’t going to help him right now.

“We’re not boyfriends, but you act like we’re a couple,” Dany said with a big smile on his face. He took a sip of his tea, pulling a funny face as he tasted it.

“Would you like that?” Jolyon stared at the door of the room, afraid that he had said something that he shouldn’t have, the last thing that he wanted to do was to make things awkward for Dany.

“I don’t know,” said Dany, who shuffled closer to Jolyon so that their arms were touching.

Jolyon gave him a plate with a croissant, and he watched Dany eating with a huge smile on his face.

“Why do you smile like that?” asked Dany.

“Erm…” Jolyon didn’t know what to say, he’d noticed how Dany had avoided the question about being boyfriends and he didn’t want to bring it up again if Dany wanted to just change the subject.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Dany said, “Yesterday, when I was on the bridge and you said that you loved me, was it true? Do you really love me?”

Jolyon blushed a lot, trying to not look at Dany’s beautiful eyes. “Yes, I love you. But you don’t have to do say anything, I know it’s impossible.”

“Impossible?” Dany looked confused and Jolyon wondered why he’d never thought that it could be possible. “You were so nice to me yesterday, never in my life has someone cared about me as much as you did. I believe that I have feelings for you and I don’t know if it’s because you’ve been so kind to me or if there’s something deeper,” said Dany.

“Really?” said Jolyon, who found that his mouth was hanging open.

“Yes. I don’t want to go too fast, I want to be sure of what I feel, but I’d like to try,” said Dany, and Jolyon nodded, wrapping his arms around Dany as he finished eating.

“What do you want to do today? If you want I can call Marcus and Kevin, and we can hang out,” Jolyon said.

“That’s a nice idea, I’m going to take a shower while you call them.”

*

Dany left the bathroom, wearing only a towel as water was still dripping off his body, and he saw that Marcus and Kevin had already showed up at his flat.

“Did I take too long in the shower?” asked Dany.

“No we were at the cinema, and the film was just finishing when Jolyon called us,” said Kevin.

Jolyon couldn’t help but stare at Dany’s body, and Dany smiled at him, which made Jo blush. They were so busy looking at each other that they didn’t see that Marcus and Kevin were staring at them with a funny look on their faces.

“Is there something you want to tell us?” asked Marcus, with a smile on his face.

“Well, I just want to be sure of my feelings for Jolyon before you can call us a couple,” Dany said, “We’re taking things slow.” Marcus and Kevin made “aww” sounds, and Dany took Jo’s hand to kiss him.

“As long you’re happy then I’m happy!” Jolyon hadn’t expected it, but he felt Dany’s soft lips on his. He had a sweet taste, and then he felt Dany’s tongue dip into his mouth.

“Please if you call us just to see that, it wasn’t worth rushing from the cinema,” joked Kevin, and Jolyon mumbled his apologies, but it didn’t stop the grin on his face.

They decided to go outside, they lay down on the grass at the park, enjoying the sun. The people passing by gave them strange looks, since they had formed a puppy pile, their bodies merging into one, but they really didn’t care. 

Marcus and Jolyon fell asleep, both cuddling around Dany, as Kevin wriggled closer so that he could be a part of it.

“You should put a little bit of sunscreen on Jolyon, you wouldn’t want to see your boyfriend sunburnt!” Kevin winked at Dany as he handed him the bottle and Dany set about covering Jo’s face in sunscreen, he twitched a few times as Dany did it, but he didn’t wake.

As the sun was starting to set, Marcus woke from his long nap, although on his days off it was common for him to have a nap in the afternoon.

“Let’s get dinner.” It wasn’t even a question, Marcus was hungry as he usually was after a nap. 

“There’s a good take away place on the way home, we can get food from there,” Dany said, and the others nodded. 

Dany and Jo said goodbye to Kevin and Marcus after they’d got their food, and they headed home to eat. They ended the night curled up in each other’s arms, so grateful that they had someone who loved them close by.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course nothing really happened


End file.
